


Yellow Love Letter

by Alrakonia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, It's late but who cares, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alrakonia/pseuds/Alrakonia
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and an annoyed Bill gets overrun by presents he doesn't care about. That is, until he finds that one letter that is actually interesting...





	Yellow Love Letter

'Urgh... I hate school! It's so damn noisy and everybody wants me to be their friend, if not even boyfriend. It's annoying as hell. Especially today. Valentine’s day is just the worst!' Bill curses as he is overflown by tons of white and pink letters, as well as chocolate and other small gifts out of his opened locker. Bill hates pink, sweet or cute things. He always has. Grumbling, he decides to leave that mess like it is and clean it up later. He doesn't have time for that crap right now. He takes out the book he needs for his next lesson, making most of the other annoying content fall to the ground as well and throws the locker shut, making the clanging sound ring through the hallway and letting everyone know just how annoyed he is with everything.

 

His desk looks just the same. Piles of letters and gifts. All white and pink with hearts and other 'cute' decorations. _Disgusting_. He sends a death glare at everyone looking at him. Which is the whole class, by the way. With a frustrated sigh, he picks up the chocolate, giving it to the teacher, not caring what they will do with it. Even if he doesn't like it, it shouldn't go to waste. The letters don't have this privilege. Bill takes the bin to his seat and demonstratively swipes the letters of his desk and into the bin with a swift motion, not even bothering to look at them.

 

Classes wouldn't be so bad if the other students would just _shut up_! This whispering in the background is so aggravating, Bill can hardly concentrate on what the teacher is talking about. You go to school to _learn_ not to talk to your friends. Can't they wait until break time or after school? Man, people are so annoying. Especially the people in this school.

 

The next big obstacle for the day?  _Lunchtime_ . This year Bill took some precautions. He made a mental list of places he  _definitely_ had to  avoid . Top of the list: Cafeteria,  his classroom, and the schoolyard.  Besides that there where the main hallways to  stay away from.  The only deserted place he could come up with was the school's library. Making sure to avoid as m any people as possible, Bill leaves the classroom approximately five minutes early, ignoring his teacher as he  is t old that the lesson isn’t over yet. He hurriedly goes to the library, closes the door and lets himself fall into a comfy  armchair with a sigh of relief. Finally, Bill will have some moment of quiet.  No annoying admirers that are paying even more attention to him today more as normally and no more stupid love letters.

 

He takes a look around him to make sure that he is alone and notices something yellow on to p of one of the tables. It turns out to be a letter in form of a triangle. Bill gets excited and takes the letter into his hands. There is only one person who would make such a letter.  The only kind of letter he wants to read today. There is only one line at the bottom of this page: “ _Sincerely, your Pine Tree_ ”.

 

“It’s a code! Pine Tree left me another code!” Bill exclaims cheerfully. “I wonder what it is this time...” His eyes are practically sparkling with joy. He doesn’t know who this ‘Pine Tree’ is but he loves the codes and riddles that they leave him to figure out. It’s so much more interesting than that generic ‘I love you. Please go out with me’ crap. This one must be written in invisible ink. There should be a black light lying around here somewhere…

 

Bill searches the room until he finds what he’s looking for on top of one of the shelves. He’s tall enough to reach for it, but there is a chair standing close. Did Pine Tree leave it? It could be, Bill has never seen him before. Maybe it went both ways?  It could be that the other doesn’t know how tall he is. On second thought though, that couldn’t be. Pine Tree know s his name, Bill Cipher.  They’ve made puns of his family name before and probably everyone on this school kn o w s him.  That le aves him with two options: Either it  i s a coincidence, which would be super boring, or Pine Tree  i s smaller than him. But there could also be the third option that  t he y le f t the chair on purpose… Urgh! Bill is over thinking small details again. He shakes his head and concentrates on the task at hand: Solving Pine Tree’s puzzle.

 

Under the light, a secret message becomes visible.

 

“ _Khb Eloo,_  
L nqhz brx’g frph khuh wrgdb. Brx grq’w olnh wr vwdqg lq wkh vsrwoljkw, vr wrgdb pxvw eh hvshfldoob gliilfxow iru brx. Iru wkdw, L wkrxjkw L pljkw lpsuryh brxu prrg eb vhqglqj brx d ulggoh. Vr, khuh zh jr:  
Zkhq rxu hbhv zloo phhw, looxplqdwhg eb wkh vriw dqg idglqj oljkw ri wkh vlvwhu ri wkh vxq. Kljk deryh hyhubrqh, zh zloo phhw xqghu d ehmhzhohg vnb. L zloo dzdlw brx vxuurxqghg eb wkrvh zkr vkduh pb qdph lq krshv ri brxu duulydo. 

 

_Sincerely, your Pine Tree_ ”

 

Bill carefully analyses the text to determine how to decipher it. It’s in form of a letter, so the beginning could be a greeting and there are four single Ls in it. A grin creeps on Bill’s face. “Oh, Pine Tree. You made it too easy this time.” It’s not difficult to determine that it’s a simple Caesar Cipher with three shifts. E-L-O-O becomes B-I-L-L, L is I and the rest is easily deciphered as well. Now for the actual message. It looks rather simple. As if Pine Tree wants Bill to understand it. They want to meet him at nighttime in a forested hill if he understands it correctly.

 

He will finally meet his mysterious encrypter. Bill can't wait... but he has to. At least until it gets dark. For now, however, he has to survive the day and avoid as many people as possible.

 

-

 

Daytime seems to go on for forever as Bill looks repeatedly at his watch, impatiently awaiting the setting of the sun. His family won’t care if he stays away for the night. They don’t care at all about him as long as he doesn’t endanger the pride of their family name. That’s all they really think about. Reputation and money. That doesn’t matter to Bill, though, because it means he can do pretty much everything.

 

Sneaking out of the house as the sunlight starts to fade, he grabs his jacket and keys, as well as the letter he fo u nd in the library, and walks towards the most likely meeting place.  Bill wanders through the forest until he reaches a moonlit clearing on top of a hill from where you have a good view over the city beneath. It’s a clear night. S tars are reflected in a small pond.  Next to the pond Bill notices the silhouette of a person staring into the water. It appears they haven’t noticed him yet.

 

“Are you Pine Tree?”

 

The person flinches but doesn’t turn around. “I didn’t think that you would actually come here,” they say softly, seemingly relieved by it.

 

Bill steps closer until he stands right next to Pine Tree. It’s a boy his age, shorter than him with fluffy brown hair. The other turns around and they look at each other. Ultramarine meets doe brown and it occurs to Bill that there might be a cute thing that he doesn’t detest. “So, you’re the one who sends me riddles?” he asks friendly, a gentle smile decorating his features.

 

“Yeah, must be pretty disappointing to find out that I’m so… ordinary. I’m sorry that you had to put up with my stupid codes.” The brunet looks apologetic, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Why would you say something like that? I genuinely enjoy decoding your messages. You’re not ordinary, you’re a little genius. I’m happy to finally meet you, Pine Tree,” Bill declares, happily grinning like a little kid in a candy store.

 

“Well, er… thank you...” Pine Tree’s voice is quiet as he averts his gaze in hopes of Bill not noticing the light blush on his face. But it’s too late for that. Bill has seen it and already declared it as the only shade of pink he likes to see.

 

“Why did you call me here? And how did you find the place anyways? It’s beautiful.”

 

“My family lives near the forest and I’ve been exploring it since I can think.” When silence comes up because he left the first question unanswered, Bill raises an eyebrow.

 

“And you called me here because…?” Bill tries to establish eye contact, but the boy turns away from him. “Come on, I like challenges, but at least give me a hint,” he pleads.

 

Pine Tree takes a deep breath, opens his mouth as if to speak but closes it again. “I’m sorry. It’s stupid, you should forget about it. In fact, you should forget about me as well. I don’t deserve the things I want to have.” He takes a step away, then turns around again. “My name is Dipper by the way. Not that it would matter.”

 

“Wait! Don’t leave me just like that. I’ve awaited this meeting since I read your letter. Heck, ever since I found those fun little riddles I wanted to meet you and now you just wanna walk away?” Bill reaches out and grabs Dippers left hand with his right one. “Now, I might be wrong about this since this is the most difficult enigma you presented me with. But given the day, location and your reaction, is there something you want to confess to me?” Bill can feel how the other’s hand begins to tremble and gives him a reassuring squeeze. “Come on, you can tell me.”

 

“I… well… you see...” Dipper is at a loss for words, not knowing how he should express himself. He lets out a frustrated sigh. “This would have been so much easier if I had only written a letter.”

 

“A white one with lots of hearts on it, perhaps?” Bill tries to lighten the mood. He’s pretty sure about it at this point.

 

“Oh no. Mine would have been yellow decorated with triangles to make it more personal.” Dipper chuckles. Bill decides that he wants to hear more of that sound from now on.

 

“How’d you guess that I like that color and form?”

 

“I noticed that you wear that golden necklace with a triangle all the time and tried my luck.”

 

“Good eye, kid. That necklace is all of my pride, custom made and one of a kind. Wanna take a closer look?” Bill questions, bringing up the pendant from under his shirt and holding it in his left hand, still holding Dipper in his right. “I’d borrow it to you _if_ -” he makes a dramatic pause to underline the importance of his words, “you tell me the true reason you wanted me to come.”

 

Dipper swallows hard and stiffens but relaxes after a few seconds. Bill has figured him out anyways and he probably won't let go of him until Dipper tells him. “Do I really have to tell you? You figured it out, congratulations,” the brunet says sarcastically.

 

“I want to hear it from you,” Bill tells him in a gentle yet demanding voice.

 

“Urgh, fine! I- I lo-… Why is it so hard to tell you that I fell in love with you!? There, I said it! Now you can laugh all you want!” Dipper exclaims and averts his gaze in embarrassment, cheeks tinted in a deep shade of pink.

 

“Say it again.”

 

“Why should I? I-”

 

“Dipper. Please, for me. Say those three words for me.”

 

“I-” Dipper looks into Bill’s ultramarine eyes and takes a shaky breath. “I love you.” His words are a mere whisper, barely audible, yet it is the most beautiful sound that Bill has ever heard.

 

“My dear Pine Tree, I barely know you, but you are intelligent, beautiful, and overall just simply adorable. I want to know you better. Find out your likes and dislikes. How you walk and talk. I’m sorry, for I can not return your feelings just yet. But I’d love to call you a friend if that’s alright with you.”

 

“What more could I wish for?” Dipper retorts quickly, a hopeful smile on his face and tears of joy in his eyes.

 

“How about a kiss to seal the deal?” Bill responds, moving forward and connecting their lips faster than Dipper can react. It feels amazing to be so close to the other male. The taste of cherry chopstick on his lips... The smell of pine trees of the forest surrounding them mixed with that of Dipper in his nose… To Bill, this feels just right. Like they were meant to be together like this, right here, right now, lips connected in perfect harmony until they run out of air to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to know what the cipher translates to:
> 
> Hey Bill,  
> I knew you’d come here today. You don’t like to stand in the spotlight, so today must be especially difficult for you. For that, I thought I might improve your mood by sending you a riddle. So, here we go:  
> When our eyes will meet, illuminated by the soft and fading light of the sister of the sun. High above everyone we will meet under a bejeweled sky. I will await you surrounded by those who share my name in hopes of your arrival.


End file.
